viaje en el tiempo
by Jadeetsu
Summary: Que pasaría si Ciel y Sebastian viajaran dos siglos en el futuro. Que sorpresas se llevaran. Descubranlo, pasen a leer, es gratis


Cap.1

*Hola ¿como estan?, espero que bien.

ahora les traigo una historia de kuroshitsuji, espero que les guste y sin mas que añadir, disfritenla.

.

.

.

El transcurrir del tiempo

-Era un día normal como cualquiera, estar a cargo de una compañía como esta no es nada fácil, teniendo tan solo 17 años y sabiendo que eres la única heredera.

(En una empresa, en el último piso de esta se encontraba una chica de cabello negro como la oscuridad y unos ojos verdes como el jade)

-Señorita Cameron, aquí le traigo los documentos que necesita revisar y firmar.- Le menciono un hombre alto de cabellos plateados y ojos azules.

-Ahh (suspiro con pesadez la chica), gracias, Danel, pero me gustaría irme a casa y allá revisarlo.

-Como guste señorita.

(Danel y Cameron iban viajando en una limosna negra la cual se dirigía a una gran mansión que se encontraba rodeada de gran vegetación)

~Danel~

*Mi nombre es Danel Blake, mi deber es servir a la única heredera de la familia Phantomhive, soy el mayordomo principal, y no cualquiera puede hacer ese trabajo… ningún mortal podría*

(Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión Cameron y Danel caminaron hacia el interior de esta la mansión tenía una gama de colores desde el azul más oscuro hasta llegar al blanco, en la pared de las escaleras se encontraba un retrato de una familia con cuatro integrantes)

-Danel, iré al estudio a leer estos documentos.

-De acuerdo Señorita, le avisaré cuando este la cena.

-Gracias-Menciono ella cuando ya estaba en los últimos escalones de las escaleras.

*Me dirigí hacia la cocina a preparar la cena ya que no hay sirvientes quienes ayuden, aunque a mí no me importa.

Solo ha sido un año desde que la señorita recibió la herencia de todo lo perteneciente a la familia Phantomhive.*

(Después de unos 20 minutos en la cocina Danel se dirigía al estudio para decirle a Cameron que la cena ya estaba lista)

.

.

.

~Cameron~

-Ya ha pasado un año desde que recibí la herencia Phantomhive, aunque aún no me explico porque mi tátara tátara abuela hizo esa clase de petición en la herencia.

(Danel toco la puerta, y entro con una servilleta blanca en el antebrazo)

-Señorita, ya está lista la cena.

-De acuerdo, bajar enseguida.

-Como diga.- dijo saliendo de la habitación

*Danel es un gran chico, lo conozco desde hace 5 años, después de que mis padres murieran, es un gran compañero y es mi mayordomo principal, aunque aún guarda demasiados secretos que no es posible que me cuente, siento que es muy injusto conmigo, ya que él conoce todo de mí, pero aun sin saberlo, le tengo confianza*

.

.

.

(En otro lado, bueno en otra época, se encontraba caminando un niño de aproximadamente 13 años que iba acompañado de su mayordomo.

El mayordomo se distrajo con una pequeña familia de gatos)

-Sebastián no te distraigas tenemos que ir al laboratorio a revisar que todo esté bien, recuerda que ese es el trabajo del "perro guardián de la reina".- Le menciono con un tono un poco molesto y estresado, lo cual hizo que el mayordomo se diera cuenta.

-Lo siento joven amo.- Le dijo su mayordomo quien tenía unos ojos de color carmesí y cabellos negros.

(Al llegar al laboratorio no había nadie, solo encontraron una maquina extraña y algunas notas regadas por todas partes, al acercarse a la maquina observaron a una persona tirada en el suelo)

-Sebastián ve a revisarlo.- Ordeno el joven amo.

(El mayordomo obedeció pero antes de que se acercará al cuerpo aparecieron 4sujetos rompiendo las ventanas, las cuales cruzaron de inmediato y una lluvia de cristales se escucharon por todo el laboratorio)

(Se escuchó un grito)- Sebas-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿me extrañarse?- dijo un hombre de cabellos rojos y con gafas.

-No te acerques a ese cuerpo. Debería tener a su demonio lejos de nuestro trabajo, conde Phantomhive.

-Así que el científico murió verdad, bueno entiendo que tengan que venir los shinigamis, ¿Pero porque tres?

Aunque eso no me importa, solo me puedes explicar que haces tú aquí…. Undertaker

-Ah, je… je… je… –empezó a reír el hombre de cabello largo plateado y con ropa negra-Solo estaba paseando por aquí, así que cuando vi a estos sujetos los seguí, y aunque no los hubiese seguido, de todas formas no puedo dejar a un cuerpo que se pudra hay que tener un cuidado especial con los muertos, ¿no lo cree así conde?

(Antes de que hablara el conde lo interrumpió uno de los shinigamis)

-De acuerdo, le sugiero que se hagan a un lado, Ronald Knox encárgate de él.

-Claro no hay ningún problema.

-Sebastián, detenlos, necesitamos aun revisar qué es eso.

-Como ordene joven amo.

*Antes de que Sebastián los detuviese, Grell iba a interponerse, cuando se tropezó con un cable lo que hizo que se encendiera la maquina*

(De pronto se vio una luz blanca en la maquina y esta succiono a los que estaban alrededor de ella.)

-(Despertándose después de 5 minutos) ¿Dónde estamos? Este lugar es muy diferente- Empezó a revisar el lugar.

-Joven amo, se encuentra b… -Se quedó sin palabras y con los ojos muy abiertos al observar a Ciel.

-Si estoy bien…- Al observar a su mayordomo cuestionó- ¿Qué sucede Sebastián?

-Bueno joven amo, espere un poco de acuerdo (se puso a buscar un espejo o algo en donde su joven amo se pudiese ver) aquí tiene ahora véase.

-(Cuando Ciel se acercó al espejo, al mirarse se asustó y cayó de espaldas) ¡Pero que me ha pasado!- dijo gritando ocasionando que los que estaban aún inconscientes se despertarán.

-Tranquilo joven amo, no se altere, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es saber en dónde estamos.

-Si tienes razón.

-Pero, ¿Que le paso conde? –le dijo Undertaker.

-No lo sé.

(Grell, al seguir aun un poco mareado al ver a Ciel, se le fue encima)

-Hola querido, ¿vienes aquí muy seguido?

-Quitarte de encima.

(Sebastián, al ver lo que estaba pasando tomo a Grell por la parte de arriba de su saco y lo despego de su joven amo)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

¿Que creen que le paso a Ciel?,

¿porque Grell se le encimo?

Bueno si quieren saber no se pierdan la continuación


End file.
